Bitacora de un secuestro
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Alguien robo a su hija. Alguien va a Azkaban. Y lo unico que Ginny hace es llorar... Que chido rimo


Bitácora de un secuestro.  
  
La nana la despertó a las 6 con 42 La nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz Recita la oración de siempre para cumplir con Dios Acto seguido en el pecho se dibuja una cruz  
  
¿De quién es el auto que espera dos cuadras al sur?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Mi amor ya levante, tienes que ir al colegio.  
  
- Cinco minutos más mamá.  
  
- Nada, lo mismo me hiciste el lunes y llegaste tarde, así es que arriba señorita o le digo a tu papá.  
  
- Esta bien ¬¬. solo que hoy quiero waffles para el desayuno.  
  
- Apuntado, pero te quiero abajo en cinco minutos.  
  
Una pequeña pelirroja sale de su cama y se dirige al baño.  
  
- Ya terminaste?  
  
- Si, adios papá.  
  
- Dale un beso a tu madre.  
  
Una linda y pequeña pelirroja de aproximadamente nueve años le da un beso en la mejilla a su madre.  
  
- Bye mi amor, te cuidas y no quiero otro reporte como el de ayer eh!  
  
- Esta bien, pero sigo diciendo que no fue mi culpa, fue de James.  
  
- Yo ya hable con Harry y con James y el dice que fuiste tu, quien convirtió su lápiz en pájaro.  
  
- Cobarde!  
  
- Señorita esa no es la forma de hablar para una Malfoy y menos una de tu edad! Así es que a la escuela derechito o no vas con tus primos a la feria.  
  
Pone cara de "niña a punto de hacer un puchero". esta bien papá ¬¬  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Armada con libros de textos la lleva el chofer  
  
Mamá la despide en la puerta agitando los brazos La nena tiene nueve años ¿Cómo iba a saber, que hace más de cuatro meses que le siguen los pasos?  
  
Y el auto que espera a dos cuadras, enciende el motor  
  
Un tiro en la cien al chofer La nena va a la deriva, Un árbol detiene la inercia, Ellos la tienen rodeada.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Qué grande se ve ya verdad Draco?  
  
- Si Gin, y pensar que en dos años más se va a Howgarts  
  
Una limosina negra pasa en frente de ellos, mientras se abren las rejas de la gran mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
- Draco esperamos a alguien?  
  
- No por qué?  
  
- De quién es ese coche café, que esta atrás de la reja?  
  
- No se.  
  
- Draco son mortifagos!!!  
  
- KATTY!!!  
  
Ginny y Draco con varita en mano salen corriendo con dirección al auto.  
  
- AVADA KEDABRA!!! El chofer esta muerto y el coche esta a punto de chocar con un árbol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Su frente dio contra el cristal Y le ha abierto una herida  
  
Los vecinos se encierran con llave, Nadie ha visto nada Y la mano que mató a su chofer Ahora le opaca los gritos  
  
La nena es un uno con ceros a partir de hoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- QUIÉNES SON??? Grita Virginia desesperada  
  
Un mortifago se voltea y grita.  
  
EXPELLIARMUS!!!  
  
Draco y Ginny salen volando y chocan contra una pared quedando inconscientes.  
  
- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!! La hija de Ginny y Draco no se podía mover ya.  
  
Uno de los mortifagos se acerca a los cuerpos desmayados de los padres de Katty y les deja un pergamino.  
  
Como a eso de las ocho logran despertar Ginny y Draco gracias a Harry y Hermione que los fueron a visitar.  
  
- Qué fue lo que paso Draco?. un Harry Potter muy desconcertado preguntaba a su mejor amigo.  
  
- No se!!! Solo entraron unos mortifagos y. y. KATTY!!!  
  
- Mione mi hija!!! SE ROBARON A MI HIJA!!!  
  
- Cálmate Ginny la vamos a encontrar, no se la pudieron llevar muy lejos. o si?  
  
Ginny lloraba a moco tendido, no sabia si quedarse sentada o salir y buscar a su hija. Draco lo único que atinaba a hacer era abrazar a su esposa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte.  
  
La nena no va a ir esta tarde a su clase de inglés.  
  
La nena es un bulto amarrado en un Chrysler café Un zapato le oprime la espalda Un pañuelo, la boca La nena está muerta de miedo Y no entiende porque La nena no sabe que a veces también Dios se equivoca.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Una lechuza entra por una de las ventanas de la gran mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
- Draco un lechuza!!! Girita Virginia.  
  
La lechuza sobrevuela la sala y deja caer una carta que trae la marca tenebrosa como sello. Ginny al ver esto se pone a llorar mas.  
  
"Tenemos a tu hija. y si la quieres seguir viendo con vida. te esperamos al fondo del callejón Knockturn. mañana a la media noche. solo. si le avisas al ministerio de magia. olvídate de ella."  
  
- Draco qué vas a hacer? pregunta Ronald Weasley, el cual apenas que se entero fue a ver a su hermana.  
  
- Voy a ir..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
La nena es desvelo y noticia La nena no está.  
  
Su planeta cambió de tamaño y mide cuatro por tres Su sol es la luz que se cuela debajo de una puerta La nena ya no ve diferencia entre un día y un mes La nena no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta La nena ya lleva tres meses buscando un por qué.  
  
6 kilos de menos La nena tiene llagas rosadas Papá casi loco Mamá de nuevo en los hospitales Se pacta la entrega con una voz manipulada La misma que ha venido ofreciendo souvenirs corporales.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
El jueves a la media noche Draco se encontraba caminando por el callejón Knockturn con su "estrella fugaz 3000"  
  
- Creí que no vendrías hijo.  
  
- Maldito! Como te atreviste a secuestrar a tu propia nieta!!!  
  
- En primera esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre Draco y ella no es nada mío y te lo dije desde que me dijiste que te ibas a casar con la pobretona hija de los Weasley. Me fallaste Draco, yo esperaba mas de ti, creí que eras ambicioso. pero no!. pudo mas un estúpido sentimiento que el lazo que tenemos con nuestro señor.  
  
- Yo nunca quise ser un mortifago y lo sabes! Días antes de mi boda te lo dije y ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir TU YA NO ERES MI PADRE.  
  
- Y esperas qué con eso me ablande y te diga donde esta la mocosa?  
  
- Maldito dame a mi hija!!!  
  
- Te has vuelto muy corriente sabes. Me imagino que lo naco de los pobres se te esta pegando.  
  
- No te atrevas a insultar a mi esposa ni a su familia te lo advierto!  
  
- Draco, Draco, Draco que mal estas, la pobreza no te sienta bien sabes.  
  
- Tengo dinero y lo sabes y mi dinero es LIMPIO! Ya dejémonos de estupideces y dime que quieres para que me regreses a mi hija!  
  
- De querer, quiero muchas cosas Draco, pero acaso podrás dármelas tu?  
  
- Ya me estoy cansando de tu estúpido jueguito, ya no tengo once años para que me puedas mandar!  
  
- Yo no te estoy mandando Draco.  
  
- Maldita sea ya papá dime donde esta mi hija!  
  
- No quiero. y pensándolo bien ya tengo sueño. salúdame a tu madre. otra perdedora.  
  
Acto seguido desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Draco rendido tomo su escoba y la monto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y el miedo se ríe de todos Y se frota las manos El futuro pone cara de perro Si se le da la gana.  
  
La nena ya no arruga los ojos, no ha visto la luz En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas Su suerte cotiza en billetes de otro país Su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte La nena ya lleva diez meses sin ir al ballet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Draco qué paso? Viste a Katty? Quién la rapto?  
  
Decepcionado, Draco tiro la escoba al suelo y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.  
  
- Mi padre.  
  
- Qué??? Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione gritaron al unison.  
  
- Mi padre secuestró a Katty. el la tiene. y no me la va a querer regresar. En eso el gran Draco Malfoy comenzó a llorar a moco tendido como antes lo había hecho Ginny.  
  
- Crees saber dónde la puede tener?  
  
- No.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
El día indicado el dinero está debajo de un puente La nena por fin sale del cuarto donde estuvo guardada Todo marcha como pactaron No hay ningún pendiente.  
  
De pronto el jefe irrumpe en la casa sin cubrirse la cara La nena reconoce en el rostro alguien familiar Los planes después del incidente han debido cambiar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny llevaba días sin comer y Draco no dejaba de llorar. Días después aparece una lechuza en el comedor a la hora del desayuno.  
  
"Quiero 1,000,000 de galeones para la media noche del sábado, en la puerta de la mansión que un día fue mía."  
  
- Draco tenemos tanto dinero?  
  
- Eso y mas, no te preocupes.  
  
Llego la noche del sábado y todo estaba listo. Draco tenia el dinero y estaba en la puerta de la mansión solo.  
  
- Veo que eres muy puntual Draco.  
  
- Cállate! Dónde esta mi hija?  
  
- A esa. levanto la varita y de ella salió una luz verde. de la nada aparecieron dos mortifagos que traían atada a Katty, la dejaron en el piso y volvieron a desaparecer. Ahí esta tu hija. Mi dinero?  
  
- Ahí esta. le aventó una pequeña mochila a la cara.  
  
Acto seguido desapareció.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Ya bebe, no te preocupes de nada mi padre pagara por su crimen.  
  
- Qué hiciste Draco?  
  
- Ayer Harry, Ron y yo quedamos en algo, hicimos un plan y me imagino que surtirá efecto viniendo de la cabeza de tu hermano ^^.  
  
- Cuñadito funciono!!! entro corriendo Ron.  
  
- Si? Dijo alegremente por primera ves en 2 meses Draco.  
  
- Aja, cuando tu papá metió la mano para tomar uno de los galeones falsos fue trasladado a Azkaban automáticamente y el ni cuenta se dio creo ^^  
  
- Pusiste monedas falsas! Pusiste en riesgo la vida de nuestra propia hija!!!  
  
- Calmate Gin, en primera no eran ni tan falsas mi amor, era oro leprechaun y en segunda las hechizamos para que duraran seis horas y sirvieran de trasladador, para que el desgraciado de mi padre fuera mandado a una celda de Azkaban.  
  
- Sorprendente!  
  
- Se te olvido una cosa cuñado.  
  
- Cuál?  
  
- Qué fue un viaje de primera clase sin escalas ^^  
  
Todos rieron un rato y como al cuarto para las tres lograron que Katty se quedara dormida. Pasaron los meses y con eso la tristeza que había en la mansión Malfoy. Katty volvió a ser la misma de siempre y a hacer las travesuras que tanto sacaban de quicio a su madre.  
  
Un año después de este suceso Katty ya era parte de Howgarts y estaba en la casa de Gryffindor cosa que Draco le dio gracias a dios, por que no querría que las malas compañías la echarán a perder como a el.  
  
Pero eso es otra historia, que escribiré después, pero el titulo desde ahora lo pueden saber ^^.  
  
"Una Malfoy en Gryffindor!  
  
Kått¥ ?tè??å?¥ Kåîð Ð'?.  
  
P.D. la canción es La nena (también llamada "Bitácora de un secuestro") de Ricardo Arjona  
  
P.D.2 Este song fic va dedicado a. pensemos. mmm. pues todos mis fics se los dedico a alguien pero ya no se a quien. ya se. a. J. K. Rowling. ahora pregunten ¿por qué?. por que sin sus historias yo estaría viendo la tele todos los fines de semana y no escribiendo fics de todos los tipos, tamaños y estilos ^^ 


End file.
